


Reviews Always welcome

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Blaine is a little tense. Kurt helps him relax. One Shot, Complete. Rated T just for caution!





	Reviews Always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is pretty self explanatory. I'm sure many of the authors on here feel the same way. It's not meant to be disrespectful to anyone, so please take it in the spirit it was written.

He clicked refresh again, and let out a small growl of frustration when nothing on the screen changed. This was ridiculous! He pushed back in his chair and stood up, beginning to pace.

"Honey, you just have to be patient!" His husband said from the couch, where he was flipping through the latest issue of Vogue, his auburn hair still perfectly coiffed, despite the humid air coming through the open balcony windows.

"How can you be so calm?" Blaine asked, checking the monitor again as he walked past. "This could make or break my career!"

Kurt snorted, not looking up from his magazine. "Sweetie, you have two songs in the top five on the charts, and you were just nominated for a Grammy. Katy Perry is going to record your latest masterpiece next week. I don't think you have to worry about your career."

"Not my music career, Kurt, my writing career!" He clicked refresh again, slamming his hand down on the desk when there were still no new messages.

"Okay, that's it!" the pale man all but shouted, tossing his magazine aside. "You need a distraction. Come on!"

"What? Where? No, Kurt I need to..."

"You need to relax, I can hear your muscles tightening up. You are going to make yourself sick, or hurt yourself! Let's go!" He dragged the shorter man down the hall and through their bedroom to the ensuite bathroom. He put the lid down on the commode, sat the younger man on it, waving a finger under his nose and threatening great bodily harm if he didn't stay put until told to move.

He then set about filling the tub with hot water and jasmine scented bubble bath. He began to slowly strip off his own clothes, smirking as his husband's eyes began to take on that look that was reserved only for him. Once he was completely naked, he pulled Blaine to his feet and began undressing him.

They stepped into the huge tub, and Kurt pulled him down to sit between his legs, back to his chest, and began massaging the knots out of his shoulders.

Three hours and two orgasms later, Blaine was grinning ear to ear, completely relaxed.

At least until he cleared the screensaver and clicked refresh. Damn it! Still no reviews! How would he ever know if his writing was good enough to start writing the next New York Times Bestseller if no one gave him any feedback on his writing! Didn't people know how hard it was to pour your heart into a story? Didn't they realize how agonizing it was selecting just the right words to use in every scene, to wring every drop of emotion from your characters?

With a sigh, he clicked refresh one more time.

"Yes! 'You have one new review!'"

"Well?" Kurt said, setting a glass of white wine beside the keyboard. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"What? Oh, yeah!" He moused over the review link, but hesitated. "What if they don't like it? What if they hate it and hate me, and never want to listen to my music again?"

Kurt growled in frustration and reached out, clicking on the link. The two men read the review.

"That's it?" Blaine said, sounding disappointed.

"Hey, at least it is a positive review. That's good."

"'Haha, cute story?'" Blaine said incredulously. "They don't even say what they liked about it. Just 'Haha, cute story.' Three words. No 'great job, this story was so inspiring! I love the passion you showed in these characters?'"

"Blaine, I think you are setting your expectations too high. You wrote a thousand word gay Fanfiction about Mickey Mouse eloping with Donald duck."

"It was a metaphor, Kurt!"


End file.
